


Stephen Strange X Reader - Kind of Magic

by writeyouin



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Magic, Reader-Insert, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 19:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14196000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: Stephen and the reader have recently started living together, neither knowing the other has magic. When both try to hide their powers to opt for a more normal life, all hell ensues.





	Stephen Strange X Reader - Kind of Magic

You examined the wrecked bedroom apprehensively. The dressing table was on its side, glass from the shattered mirror littered the floor, and various cosmetics had smashed against the walls. In short, it looked like a bomb had hit. You lingered in the doorway wondering how you would explain the mess to Stephen. After all, this was the fourth time in a month that you’d been practising a spell ending in negative results, causing chaos in its wake.

The first time, you’d said there’d been a fire. Then it had been an earthquake, after that it was the result of binge-drinking. How many times could you possibly lie to the man you loved without him catching on? There had been fleeting moments when you’d considered telling Stephen the truth but the fear that he’d leave you stopped you from doing so.

You checked your watch, maybe if you hurried you could fix your mess before Stephen got home.

“(Y/N),” Stephen called through the apartment, “The world’s best creation is home.”

“ _Shit,_ ” you panicked, “ _Too late._ ”

Stephen waltzed over to you, probably ready to make some sassy comment but froze when he saw the state of the room before him.

“What happened?” He asked tersely.

“I uh… I think we were robbed.” You improvised hastily.

“You think?” he exclaimed incredulously.

“Yeah… or you know, it could have been pointless vandalism.”

“(Y/N), how could this happen? One minute everything’s fine, the next…”

“Look, I know this seems bad-” You stopped dead when you turned to face Stephen.

His eye was purple and swollen, almost completely shut up, and there was a fresh cut on the bridge of his nose.

You placed your hand on his cheek, drawing him closer to inspect the injury, “Stephen, what happened to you?”

Stephen cursed inwardly, he had hoped that your current problems would distract you from the state of his face. In truth, a chunk of debris had hit his face during an explosion in Iran although he couldn’t tell you that; how could he explain an explosion in another country without you calling him a lunatic?

“I was mugged.” He deadpanned, never missing a beat.

“Are you okay? Did they take anything important?”

“It’s nothing, they only took a few dollars, besides, I’m fine. No need to worry.”

“Jeez,” you snorted, pacing back and forth angrily, “What is the world coming too when someone beats you up over small change like that? It makes me so… so…” You threw up your arms in frustration, the real source of your anger coming from the fact that, even with all your magic, you hadn’t been there to stop the attack.

“(Y/N), (Y/N), calm down, it’s fine. We’re going to be fine.” Stephen soothed, holding you with shaking hands, “How about we just clean this mess up and forget any of this ever happened?”

On one hand, you didn’t know why Stephen was so willing to throw everything under the rug so quickly but on the other hand, you were glad that your mishap wouldn’t be under further scrutiny, “What did I do to deserve you?”

“Good question, I am pretty spectacular.”

You shook your head with a small grin, “Spectacular, maybe. Arrogant, definitely.”

* * *

It was only a few weeks later that a similar event occurred. You were relaxing in the living room with a leather-bound book on the magical artefacts of the world when you heard Stephen’s keys in the door. Hastily, you shoved the book under a cushion and got up to meet Stephen from wherever his day had taken him.

“Hey hot stuff,” you sang, “How was your-whoa.” You stopped when you spotted a sling ring on his hand; you briefly wondered whether it was the one you’d hidden under the kitchen floorboards but pushed the idea away. “Uh, what an… interesting ring you have there, where’d you pick that up?”

Stephen had often worn his ring in the house but he usually kept it out of sight, mainly so you wouldn’t ask any unnecessary questions like this one. “This? I was at a market today when I spotted it; it reminds me of one my grandfather used to have back in the day.”

“Your grandfather had a ring like that?”

“His was actually more of a signet ring but the materials similar. Why all the questions anyway? You don’t think it suits me?”

“Oh- It’s uh- I just thought it was a little old fashioned, but hey, if you like it then…” you trailed off, trying to come up with a way to separate Stephen and the ring; even if he didn’t know how to use it, it could be dangerous if someone else recognised it for what it really was.

“You know what? You’re right, it was an impulse buy really. I think I’ll just keep it in my study to admire from time to time.”

“Right, you uh, go do that and I’ll um, be right here.”

Stephen smiled, ruffled your hair, and left for his study, a room you had never even seen since the two of you had moved in together. He had always said that he needed the study to be his room alone so he could reminisce about the days he was a great surgeon whilst also planning lessons for a medical university where he was a tutor; albeit a tutor with irregular hours. You chewed your nails pensively, arguing with yourself what to do.

“ _I can’t just go in there, that’s his personal space… God, if he found me in there, invading his privacy- It would be the end of us. I can’t just leave the ring though. If someone ever found out about it then… Okay, he has a lesson tonight, I’ll be in and out before he knows it; hopefully he’ll just think he lost it or something._ ”

You exhaled sickly, settling on your plan of action.

* * *

Stephen left as promised on the night to take a late class for a study group before their exams.

“I’ll try to be home soon,” he smiled, kissing your forehead at the door.

“Take your time babe, it’ll be a nice break for me,” you joked, pushing him out the door lightly, then when you were sure he wouldn’t come back, you ran into the kitchen to get your own sling-ring.

It took only a minute or so to imagine what Stephen’s study would look like. You swirled your hand around, the familiar sparks opening up a portal for you to step through. When you entered the study, you didn’t find anything you expected, there wasn’t a desk filled with papers, or a bookcase filled with medical books, and certificates didn’t line the walls. What you did find were stacks of leather filled books all pertaining to magic, and the Cloak of Levitation of which you’d only read about.

“My word.” You whispered in awe as the cloak flapped about and floated over to you.

You backed up slightly as it reached for your face in a manner that seemed almost curious. A sling-ring portal opened up to your left and Stephen walked through, ready to collect his cloak.

“(Y/N)!” He stalked over, pulling the cloak away from you.

His face was a mask of pure shock, for he had never in a million years thought that you would find a way into his study.

“(Y/N), I can explain.”

“You- This- I-” You stammered, “You’re magic.”

“What?” Stephen was shocked that you’d managed to put everything together despite how obvious it was; most people, like himself, tried to rationalise the situation upon first seeing it.

“That is the Cloak of Levitation.”

The cloak flapped around excitedly at the mention of its name, seemingly approving of you.

“Oh my,” you continued, “this is so weird. I came in here to hide your sling-ring because I thought you didn’t know what it was but you clearly did and I am so stupid and- Hey, you’re not even a tutor are you?”

Stephen shared a sideways glance with his cloak, “No. No I’m not.” He answered slowly. “(Y/N), how do you know about all of this? Where did you-”

“I studied magic in London.”

Stephen nodded, “Tibet. That’s where I started.”

“So what does this mean? For us?”

“It means that we don’t have to separate a normal life from our magic lives anymore. If you’re anything like me then I know that’s what you’ve been doing.”

“No more pretending?”

“No more pretending.”

You stood awkwardly for a moment opposite Stephen who mirrored your actions. The cloak rushed over, wrapping itself around the two of you and forcing you together. You laughed, placing your hands on Stephen’s chest, he wrapped his arms around your back, grinning broadly at you.

“You know something?” you whispered.

“What?”

“Now we’re gonna have to compete over who’s better.”

“Really? The answer’s clearly me.”

“I’m a master at combining spells to make new ones.”

“I have a magical artefact.”

“But what are you without it?”

“Talented?”

“Nope.”

“Handsome?”

“Guess again.”

“Brill-”

You pressed your lips against his, for a light kiss. Stephen held you close, prolonging the kiss; you could feel him smiling into the kiss.

“I love you.” You mumbled against his lips.

He pulled apart from you, “I love you too.”


End file.
